Snow Wars
by StunningGhost
Summary: Tyson is tired of training and Kai is tired of Tyson's whining. Max, Kenny, Hillary, and Ray are dragged into their arguement as well. A competition is thrown into the middle to decide who will get their way. One-shot.


So I wanted to do some winter theme story for the Christmas and cold season. This is just a quick fun one-shot I wrote because I was bored... I wish I had snow this year but it didn't T-T. Anyways this is what I would do if it did snow.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Snow Wars**

"Awe come on Kai! It's too cold for training!" Tyson Granger, the world champ, whined to his team captain.

"Uh Tyson, I don't think that tactic is going to work. He's from Russia remember." Ray Kon whispered to him.

It was winter and they were all at Tyson's dojo. A huge snowstorm had come through the night before and had covered everything in a foot of snow. Tyson even woke up earlier than usual to be the first one out into the snow. His dream was crushed when he saw Kai standing in the middle of the yard.

"I don't care how cold it is. We need to be at our best level in case a tournament comes up." Kai said crossing his arms. He glared at Tyson daring him to answer back.

Tyson ignored his captain's glare and continued arguing.

"But it's only for one day! Come on Kai, lighten up a little." Tyson said laughing somewhat.

"One day will turn into three and then a week, and before you know it you will barely be able to beyblade for five minutes." Kai said coldly.

Hillary was sitting next to Kenny on the porch. She had just come back from the kitchen when she heard them arguing.

"They're at it again? Sheesh when will Tyson learn Kai is more stubborn than he is." Hillary said rolling her eyes. She continued to watch the boys face off.

"Tyson has a death wish!" Ray said sighing as he walked towards the porch. He was getting cold standing in the snow. It had started snowing softly again.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Tyson seems to have an idea and that's never good." Kenny said typing away on his computer nervously.

Hillary and Ray both looked up at Tyson. Max was standing in between him and Kai. Tyson had a smug look on his face.

"How about a competition?" Tyson asked Kai with a smirk on his face. Kai stayed emotionless but was curious on the inside.

"What kind?" Max asked since Kai didn't.

"A snowball fight! If I win, no more training for three days. If Kai wins we go on with training." Tyson said with his fist in the air.

Kai thought about it for a second before grinning evilly.

"Alright, I'll agree with one more condition." The Russian blader said smirking.

"Fine what is it?" Tyson shot back with full confidence.

"Loser admits the winner is better than himself and has to do whatever they want for the three days." Kai said standing tall.

"Agreed!" Tyson said and they shook hands, both smiling smugly.

"Alright, each of us get two members on our team." Tyson said and Kenny and Hillary looked up shocked.

"What! No I don't want to have anything to do with this!" Hillary said putting her hands up.

"Umm guys I can't handle being in a battle!" Kenny said freaking out.

"Don't worry. It's just a fun snowball war." Tyson said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, I'm in!" Hillary said standing up. She grabbed Kenny's wrist and dragged him to the others with Ray following.

"So how are we going to decide the teams?" They Chinese teen asked looking from Tyson to Kai.

"How about rock paper scissors?" Max suggest.

"That's a great idea Max! You ready Kai?" Tyson said rolling up his sleeve. Kai nodded.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Tyson yelled and he threw down his hand.

Tyson: Scissors.

Kai: Paper.

"Alright! Scissors beat Paper! I guess I get to go first!" Tyson cheered. He turned and looked at the other four people.

"I choose…MAX!" Tyson said pointing to his blonde teammate.

"Yes!" Max yelled and they high-fived each other.

"Kenny." Kai said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Wh-What???" Kenny said disbelievingly. Kai nodded and Kenny nervously walked to his side.

"Puwaha! You want the chief? Go ahead. Since you didn't pick him I want Ray!" Tyson said.

"Then I guess I'm on Kai's team." Hillary said and stood next to Kenny.

"How about we have one hour before it begins. That's plenty of time to get really warm clothes on and build a fort. I'll set an alarm clock. Since I got to pick first which side of the dojo do you want?" Tyson asked.

"The left side. The front gate and all the way to the back fence is the halfway line. Once you cross it you are in enemy territory." Kai said and stuck his arm out. Tyson shook it and he, Ray, and Max began walking into the dojo.

*~*With Tyson, Ray, and Max

"We are going to crush them! Can you believe it? He chose Kenny and Hillary! We've got this for sure." Tyson said excitedly. He held his hands together and looked like a maniac as he began planning all the stuff he was going to make Kai do after he defeated his captain.

"Don't get too over confident." Ray warned as they walked into their room. They began grabbing gloves and jackets and put them on.

"I don't know. I have to agree with Tyson on this one." Max said putting on his All-stars jacket.

"Well let's not waste anytime, let's go make our ultimate fortress!" Tyson yelled and they all charged for the outdoors.

*~*With Kai, Kenny, and Hillary

"I have a question Kai." Kenny asked nervously while putting on some big green gloves. Kai glanced over his shoulder at Kenny.

"Yes?" Kai asked almost irritated.

"Ummm why did you pick me? I always get picked last in sports!" Kenny said sounding dejected.

Kai turned all the way around and smirked.

"I picked you because I need someone small and able to make snowballs quickly. Since you type on the computer all the time I figured you could make snowballs really quickly. Also you will be a harder target to hit since you're the smallest, and they won't see you as a threat." Kai told him.

"Oh I get it." Hillary said putting on a white hat so she would blend in with the surroundings.

"And I knew that you would be on my team as well. That was also planned. You will be underestimated, especially by Tyson." He said looking at Hillary now.

"Ok well that does make since but still, we don't stand a chance against those three!" Hillary tried to reason with him.

Kai smirked at her and tightened his scarf.

"You forget that I am from Russia and have had combat training from the Abby. If I can survive a snowball fight against a pissed off Tala, Spencer, and Bryan, during a blizzard, I should be able to take down those three." Kai said smiling. He traded jackets and put on a solid white one and zipped it up.

Hillary and Kenny looked at each other and silently cheered.

They all went outside and prepare for the upcoming war.

*~*One Hour Later*~*

Max glanced at his watch and counted the seconds while standing next to Ray and Tyson.

"3...2...1..." Max counted and Tyson's clock went off.

"Alright! Let the game begin! Ray you take the left side, Max you defend the base, and I'll go right." Tyson ordered from inside their snow fort.

"Roger!" Max said and picked up two already made snowballs.

"No Problem!" Ray said and picked up three. He then stealthily began to sneak around the dojo.

Tyson soon left and tiptoed to a tree on the right side.

*~*Kai's side

"You two guard the fort. Just hit them with everything you got and keep making snowballs." Kai said and moved up to the porch.

"Yes Captain!" They saluted and went on the look out.

All three of them had headsets so they could communicate, courtesy of Kenny and Dizzy .

Kai smirked and looked up at the roof. He grabbed one of the beams and effortlessly climbed onto the roof. With the grey colored tiles and patches of snow, Kai became perfectly camouflaged.

"Kenny, I've spotted Tyson coming from your left. He is still a good distance away but just a heads up." Kai spoke into his mike.

"Yes sir!" Kenny responded through his ear piece. Kai happened to look to his right and just barely caught a glimpse of Ray moving quickly through the trees.

"Gotcha" Kai whispered and ran swiftly on the roof.

*~*Ray*~*

Ray ran silently while hiding behind the trees. He spotted the enemy fort and smiled with one of his fangs showing.

"This will be too---UMPH!" Ray went flying sideways into the snow. A snowball had just hit him perfectly in the side of the head sending him to the ground.

"Kai" Ray hissed and looked around trying to spot the said teen.

He looked around but couldn't see the Russian. He looked even closer and could see the end of a long white scarf floating in the wind from behind a tree.

'Hm there he is!' Ray thought as he crept towards the tree. He counted to three before charging.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Ray yelled and jumped out and threw snowballs. He quickly molded some more and launched them at the hiding spot again until he realized something.

In front of him was Kai's scarf tied to a low branch so it looked like he was behind it. There was no Kai.

"Crap." Ray cursed and turned around only to be hit in the face with two snowballs.

He lay helpless on the ground with Kai standing above him with a handful of ammunition. He had an evil grin spread across his face.

Ray sighed and raised his hands up surrendering.

"Ok, ok. You win---" he was promptly hit with two more snowballs.

"HEY! OVERKILL! I was surrendering!" Ray growled holding his head.

"I know but it just seemed like…fun!" Kai said still with his psychotic smile.

'Man, I swear he's mental.' Ray thought as Kai lead him to his fort like a prisoner.

*~*Tyson

'Muwahahaha I can see them. They won't know what hit them!' Tyson thought evilly as he tried to tip toe to the fort. He accidentally stepped on a twig and Hillary spun around and began throwing snowballs towards the sound.

"YAHHHHH!!!" She yelled as a battle cry, launching them with such force that they surpassed Kai's.

"EEEK!" Tyson squealed and dived behind a bush.

He took a peek over the bush but had to quickly duck to dodge being hit by a snowball. He looked at the tree behind him and saw the snowball hit it. There was a thud and he saw the ice fall away from a rock.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING HILLARY! NO ROCKS!" He yelled from his cover spot.

"Oops! I don't know how that got there?!" Hillary replied innocently.

"Yea, you just happened to not notice a boulder in the snow." Tyson mumbled to himself. He moved a branch out of the way and saw Ray walking over to their fort.

"RAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!" Tyson yelled at his teammate.

Ray turned and looked at him. He began waving his arms frantically at him.

"Tyson! Help! I've been captured!" Ray shouted and was pushed forward slightly by Kai who had appeared from around the corner.

Kai led Ray into their fort and he sat down in the corner.

"Ok Kenny, come with me. Hillary, if he moves pound him." Kai ordered and Ray gulped.

"Alright!" She said as she fired another shot at Tyson.

Kai and Kenny made their way around the other side of the dojo. They could here Hillary still fighting Tyson on the other side. They hid behind some bushes eyeing Max who was trying to see Hillary and Tyson's fight.

"Alright. We'll sneak up on him and make him give up as well." Kai said and Kenny nodded.

"Let's go!" Kenny whispered. He was usually the one to go crawl and hide somewhere but Tyson had been getting on his nerves lately and he would finally have his revenge. If he had to go through Max to get to Tyson he would.

They made it to the outer wall of the enemy fort without being seen. Kai heard Max moving behind the wall and he looked at the brown head boy next to him.

"Sorry" Kai whispered while Kenny looked at him confused.

Kai suddenly lifted Kenny up and threw him over the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny screamed through the air. He impacted with something, more like a someone, and crashed into the snow.

He looked down to see Max underneath him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny yelled again but as a battle cry.

He launched all the snowballs he had at the blonde. When he looked at him again he saw what looked like a dead Max.

"Ummmm Kai I think I killed him." Kenny called out. He saw Kai climb the wall of snow and look down at the blonde.

"Ugh…" Max moaned from underneath Kenny. He was about to get up when Kai pushed down on his shoulder.

"You sit and guard him. I'll go take care of Tyson." Kai said seriously before disappearing over the ice wall.

"Yes sir!" Kenny saluted and sat directly in the center of Max's back while he was still out of it.

*~*Tyson

Tyson hid behind a bush and waited for Hillary to run out of snowballs. When he peaked through the branches he saw her throw her last one. As soon as she did he stood up and threw three straight at her, all hitting her perfectly and sending her backwards stumbling.

"Yes! If I can just take over their fort and rescue Ray, then Kai's going down! You'll finally have to do whatever I say!" He cheered to himself.

"What will you make him do?" A voice said behind him but in a non-threatening way.

"Personally, I want him go act like an idiot in the middle of the street and make fun of himself, "the Great Kai". Then tie him up and throw him in a closet for a day like he did to me that one time. Then I'll make him buy me breakfast, lunch, and dinner and second dinner on the third day!" Tyson said with and excited face.

"Oh really? And you're so sure that you'll win?" The voice said with more smugness.

"Of course! Kai thinks he's tough but really he's just a bossy, arrogant…"

Tyson had turned around when saying the last bit and trailed off when he saw Kai standing there, arms full with a LOT of snowballs. Tyson gulped realizing that it had actually been Kai he had been talking too. Kai smirked with and evil glint in his eye and raised one arm with a snowball prepared.

"Now Kai, you know I was just kidding with you! You know, joking around. Why don't we calmly---SMACK!"

Tyson flew over the bush and out into the open by the force of Kai's throw. He stood up and was about to run when he heard Hillary's battle yell again.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN TYSON!" She yelled and began throwing new snowballs at a defenseless Tyson.

"Owwww!" Tyson whimpered being repeatedly hit by her snowballs. On top of that Kai was throwing all of his into his back while Hillary attack from the front. Pretty soon Tyson just dropped onto the ground holding his hands up.

"You win! You win! Please STOP!" Tyson yelled when a particularly cold snowball hit his cheek.

"WHOOHOO! KENNY DID YOU HEAR? WE WON!" Hillary cheered as Tyson slowly stood up. Everyone came and gathered around them. Kai walked out from behind the bushes.

Max and Ray looked defeated while Kenny and Hillary high-fived. They all then looked at Tyson who stood with his head bowed. Kai crossed his arms and smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you have something to say Tyson?" Kai said smugly. Tyson glared at him but sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, a deals a deal. You are the best." He said but Kai just tapped his foot.

"And you are better than me."

"…"

"And I will do whatever you say for three days."

"Good, I expect to see all of you bright and early tomorrow at 5:00am to begin training, and trust me, it will be hard." Kai said and began walking back towards the dojo. He stopped and turned around with an evil grin.

"Oh and Tyson? After dinner you will clean the entire dojo until it is spotless and you have your grandpa's final say. And after practice tomorrow you will shovel as much snow off the front side walk and off the roof. Also you will not be aloud to speak unless spoken too or I allow it. You will also refer to us as Master Kai, Master Kenny, and Miss Hillary. Max and Ray, you will order and pay for dinner for tonight. You will have to go through the same training as Tyson but that's it, since you two got dragged into the war." Kai said and smirked before turning around and walking into the dojo.

When he passed the doorway Gramps handed him $20 for making Tyson clean up.

"Awe man, this sucks!" Tyson whined but went to get the cleaning supplies.

"Next time we're on Kai's team." Max and Ray said as they followed Hillary and Kenny inside to order dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End!

Happy Holidays Everyone!

StunningGhost


End file.
